


Братья

by fandom_Xenophilia, Mari_Anna



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [18]
Category: Mythology, Original Work
Genre: Corpses, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У каждого из семерых своя жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Братья

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: мифы  
> Жанр: повседневность магических созданий  
> 

Первый выполняет роль Старшего. 

Собственно, однажды он просто выкинул камень, когда все остальные показали бумагу. Первый уверен, что остальные сговорились, но доказать все равно не может. И теперь он является гласом рассудка, что доставляет ему только головную боль. В конце концов, самоконтроль – это их общая слабая черта.

Первый коротко обрезает свои иссиня-черные волосы, прилизывает их гелем и одевается только в классические костюмы-тройки. Так он выглядит взрослее.

Его самая большая радость – через десять лет он сможет поменяться ролью Старшего с другим из братьев. 

Уж в этот раз он обязательно поучаствует в «сговоре».

***

Второй умер.  
Очень некстати попал под грузовик – от него остался длинный красный тормозной след и переломанное неузнаваемое тело. Шестеро собираются вместе, чтобы внимательно разглядеть то, что осталось от их брата. Одновременно протягивают правые руки, аккуратно дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до отмытой кожи. Принимают Второго в себя, разделяя поровну. Плоть брата послушно перетекает в них, добавляя всего по несколько лишних килограммов каждому. Чуть больше сил, чуть больше выносливости, чуть тяжелее шаг – почти незаметные изменения.

Шестеро переглядываются, и, когда они уже тянутся друг к другу, Старший резко мотает головой:

– Нельзя. Не сейчас.

Они расходятся, не оглядываясь, – безопасность превыше всего.

***

Третий путешествует.

Он самый быстрый – всегда успевает смотаться, прежде чем Старший начинает рассказывать о всех опасностях, подстерегающих на дорогах. Хотя от автостопа Третий все же решил отказаться.

Ему хватило одного приключения, включавшего в себя мужчину с опасной бритвой. Обошелся ему новый опыт почти в литр крови, поутихшее самомнение, признавшее, что люди, даже будучи слабее, могут доставить множество проблем; порванную любимую футболку и жгучее ощущение от регенерирующих тканей в заднем проходе – с опасной бритвой у яремной вены пришлось быть крайне осторожным и дождаться, пока нападающий не потеряет бдительности – гаденыш расслабился только во время оргазма, зато заплатил соответствующую цену за свое удовольствие. Третьему не составило труда загнать машину с трупом внутри в ближайшее болото – в конце концов, они дети природы.

А голову Третий захватил с собой – лучшие артефакты всегда получаются из убитого собственноручно врага.

***

Четвертый занимается общим благосостоянием.

Он, в отличие от Первого, наслаждается своей работой. Владеет небольшой, но крайне прибыльной компанией по продаже специализированного оборудования и сейчас как раз подумывает об открытии сети ресторанов.

Экстравагантных блюд они знают множество, а людей всегда тянет к новому.

Четвертый меняет цвет волос и структуру лицевых костей – несмотря на боль и сложность подобной трансформации, он совсем не жалеет: Четвертый слишком заметная фигура на мировой финансовой арене и, даже если братья раскиданы не только по разным странам, но и материкам, всегда есть возможность нарваться на того, кто его знает. Подставлять других нельзя.

Так что Четвертый живет с чужим лицом и каждый день борется с собой, чтобы не вернуть собственное.

***

Пятый на подхвате.

Он позволяет волосам отрасти до лопаток и красит отдельные пряди в цвет сегодняшнего настроения. Когда Старший указывает ему на то, что он слишком выделяется, – Пятый всегда смеется и говорит, что это заложено в них природой и хоть один из братьев должен быть «плохим парнем», как им и положено. 

Пятому нравится летать между пятью континентами, нравится, что он единственный видит братьев не только в экстренных случаях и на обязательном общем собрании. Нравится, что он единственный, кто может стать по-настоящему незаметным несмотря на свой внешний вид. Ему нравятся криминальные боевики, и он всегда после нового просмотра пробует что-то из подсмотренного на экране, но каждый раз признает, что ему намного легче просто войти следом за охранником в сейф, чем его взрывать или взламывать. Все равно никто не заметит Пятого, пока он сам не захочет.

А еще Пятому нравится жена Четвертого – темпераментная смуглокожая София, предпочитающая немного жесткую ласку в постели и теряющая голову при виде своего любовника. София самозабвенно отдается рукам и губам Пятого, а тот с жадностью сцеловывает с нее вкус, запах и ощущение Четвертого. Если нельзя по-другому, то хотя бы так, и Пятый действительно счастлив в эти ночи. А законный муж Софии, проводящий их с очередным слегка манерным мальчиком, желающим «попробовать всё в этой жизни» (и со следующего утра никогда больше не способным посмотреть с желанием во взгляде на женщину), всего лишь отрабатывает рутину. 

Когда он с утра целует жену – смакует родной вкус на ее губах и целый день ему чуть труднее быть другим. Но он никогда не запретит этих встреч.

Пятый из них – самый настоящий.

***

Шестой ищет смысл жизни.

Вспоминает – будет точнее.

Он ходит по забытым дорогам, пробирается сквозь заросли. Ищет едва заметные – и слишком часто исчезнувшие – ориентиры.

Перебирает в руках щебенку, бывшую когда-то дворцами и могилами.

Шестой бреет голову налысо и старается не подходить к людям. Его прозвали отшельником, но это неправда. В нем – вся боль и скорбь его братьев, двух из которых еще так долго ждать...

Переполняющих его чувств слишком много для человека. Потому чем ближе к заветному дню, тем дольше он спит в пещере рядом с заветной поляной. Просыпаясь, только чтобы сквозь тонкий слой камня, столетия назад приспособленный для этого, послушать Пятого, с его историями о том, как меняются люди и мир вокруг; и чтобы незваные гости не сумели уйти с его территории. Люди такие любопытные... а для полноценного сна ему надо много сил.

Пища никогда не бывает лишней, а Шестой уже давно не притворяется.

***

Седьмой проводит исследования.

В узких кругах специалистов по клонированию все знают, к кому обращаться. Эта тема будоражит умы и заставляет людей широко открывать рты и надеяться на чудо. Седьмой в ответ на их философские речи бликует стеклами очков, но никогда не отказывается от пожертвований.

А его нелегальная лаборатория, оборудованная на два порядка лучше обычной, интересна очень немногим – разумных собратьев, сумевших уцелеть при возвеличивании людей, осталось просто до смешного мало. 

Седьмой умиляется, когда к нему пробирается мелкая русалка. Она обхватывает себя голубоватого цвета руками, дрожит и плачет (отчего он уже через минуту стоит по щиколотку в воде), но упрямо выдавливает слова, и когда он уточняет – протягивает к нему ладони, испачканные в водянистой голубой крови. 

По тонкому затхлому запаху крови отправляется Пятый, давая Седьмому время подготовить оборудование.

Пятый любит острые ощущения несмотря на их происхождение: он с таким же удовольствием, как трахает не-свою-жену, притаскивает пребывающего в сознании парня с огромными от шока и страха глазами. Модная приталенная рубашка порвана, брюки, на которых все трое не-людей чувствуют запах водянистой крови, безжалостно смяты и испачканы, а челюсть вывихнута.

Седьмой укоризненно качает головой, на что Пятый только улыбается и подмигивает всё еще стесняющейся, но уже не плачущей русалочке. 

Седьмой почти ласково вправляет челюсть до громкого щелчка и подгоняет ничего не понимающего парня в капсулу. Русалочку аккуратно ставит напротив, просит положить руки на тонкую прозрачную перегородку и делать всё «как обычно». Парень открывает рот и вместе со вдохом вдыхает жидкий азот. 

Через двадцать минут счастливая русалочка прижимает к себе своего первого личного «утопленника». Свежего, совсем не попорченного разложением и рыбами, пусть немного бледноватого и холодноватого.

Русалочка искренне благодарит Седьмого и Пятого, с улыбкой целует в губы сначала одного, потом другого, перенося непрямой поцелуй. За что получает улыбку от Седьмого и прощальный шлепок по чешуйчатой попе от Пятого, подгоняющий ее смыться в небольшой, специально для этого приспособленный бассейн.

Седьмой доволен: помогать своим – хоть и дальним, но слишком немногочисленным – родственникам правильно и приятно. Пятый смеется и прижимается к нему через одежду, внимательно следя, чтобы не соприкоснуться голой кожей. Такое удивительное и никогда не приедающееся чувство: идентичный рост, то же лицо и смотришь в такие же, как у тебя, глаза, но в них отражаются немного другие мысли. 

Ответное касание затянутой в тонкую медицинскую перчатку руки всегда приходит без просьб. И это больше всего остального убеждает Пятого в том, что с ними все в порядке.

***

Пятеро собираются в лесу – обнаженными зимой в непроходимой чаще, подальше от людей. Сбросившими с себя шелуху ограничений и различий – Четвертый позволяет лицу вернуть настоящий вид, вздыхает с облегчением и разминает плечи, Пятый фыркает, но возвращает естественный цвет волос.

Они будят Шестого и все вместе становятся в большой круг на заветной просторной поляне. Троих не хватает, и шестеро придвигаются ближе, убирая между собой промежутки.

Старший протягивает руки ладонями вверх – принимая братьев. Шесть пар ладоней переплетаются, кости медленно перестраиваются, и шестеро дружно проглатывают стоны боли. Шестому легче всего – тело уже вспомнило, что оно такое, – но все равно это больно, а еще настолько сладко, что им хочется кричать, но пока еще нельзя.

Они разделяют все чувства между собой: Седьмой выгибается дугой до боли в перестраивающемся теле, Шестой плачет от радости ему в шею, покорно подставляя спину под разрывающие кожу ногти Пятого. Полного ярости и желания обладать безраздельно, оставляющего на каждом брате свои укусы-метки. Четвертый валится на землю, становясь опорой, крепкой, надежной, оплетает братьев до колен, поднимается мешаниной костей и теплого мяса. Медленно продвигается выше, покрывая бедра, чувствуя, как от него отделяется частичка Второго, присоединяясь к Третьему, который усмехается цинично и играет с поднимающимися потоком нитями, опутывающими его, проникающими под кожу, вливающимися потоком в рот, глаза и уши, врывающимися снизу и выходящими из разрывающейся грудной клетки новой головой – частичкой Второго. Старший чуть в стороне, сжимает деформированные кулаки так, что на не вытоптанные остатки снега капает темная, разъедающая землю кровь, закусывает губу от желания присоединиться, но сдерживается. Еще совсем немного, и будет можно. Когда братья окончательно сливаются ниже пояса в одно целое, а сверху их головы вытягиваются и обзаводятся небольшими, но острыми рогами – он со всхлипом облегчения протягивает руки, обнимая сразу всех сплетенных вместе братьев, и ныряет в них, как в океан. 

Его захватывают впечатления и воспоминания. Семеро раздельных снова становятся одним. Каждый из них ощущает сожаление Второго, как свое собственное. И все вместе успокаиваются, зная, что Восьмого вернут уже в следующем году. Девятому придется потерпеть еще год. Но теперь они будут еще осторожнее.

Он будет.

На поляне, вдруг оказывающейся маленькой, поднимается семь одинаковых рогатых голов на длинных гибких шеях, змеиное тело, покрытое переливающейся в лунном свете черной чешуей, сплетается огромным клубком, а три пары крыльев расправляют осторожно перепонки и дрожат от предвкушения.

Из семи глоток одновременно вырываются в небо языки пламени. Единый празднует свое новое рождение.


End file.
